Broken Vows
by Formosa
Summary: He promised he'd come back. I'd promised I'd wait for him. I'd sworn I would live to see him again. But some vows are made to be broken. This just happens to be one of them. OneShot. SiriusOC. PreHBP.


**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter universe does not belong to me. If it did, I would be writing the sixth book, not making fanfiction.

**Summary:** He promised he'd come back. I'd promised I'd wait for him. I'd sworn I would live to see him again. But some vows are made to be broken. This just happens to be one of them. One-Shot. Sirius/OC.

**Warnings:** A tremendous amount of fluff and angst is served in this one-shot. Get your tissue boxes ready.

* * *

**Broken Vows**

* * *

_"Promises and pie crusts are made to be broken."_

-- Jonathan Swift

* * *

The sun hid behind the clouds today. The clouds showered mercilessly upon the grounds. It seemed the weather was reflecting my mood once again, as it had all those years ago.

In those days, I was an un-sheltered seventeen-year-old, about to enter my eighteenth year of life. That day should have been happy, carefree, and sunny. But like today, the sun felt the need to shield the Earth from its rays. People were milling about me as I had solemnly stood in front of Hogwarts, which I had spent seven years previous to that day. They were all there; proud parents, graduating students, encouraging elders, and unknown relatives… you name it, they were there that day.

Though mine weren't. And neither was his.

We stood, watching others as they continued to pass by, their movements contrasting our stillness. They were grouped together by family, and some had even melted together to form one large bunch, like the Potters and Evans. We, the best friends of the youngest children of the two families, only had each other. We wouldn't dare interrupt their time for celebration. It wasn't our place. He was banished from his, and mine had departed from this realm. The Lupins were also spotted. Mother and son had their arms hooked and chatting animatedly though the younger of the two was clearly exhausted. Of course… the full moon had only been a week ago.

As the numerous families began to dissipate until it was only the two of us, he turned to me. I sighed, sadness obviously showing on my face. I was adept in hiding my emotions, but this one managed to break through the mask I was struggling to wear.

"I guess this will be goodbye," I had whispered, my voice cracking. Moisture blurred my vision of the rain pattering softly on the ground. He had heaved a sigh as well.

"Not yet," he had replied, ever the optimistic one. His arms had wrapped tightly around my petite frame and the dam had broken, my tears flooding out in waves. "The Order needs you to stay hidden, love." The Order. The bane of my existence, and yet the saviors of the world. Oh the irony.

"Why should I hide?" I had demanded strongly, pulling away from him. "Why? So they can hunt me down and kill me as well? I don't want to be tucked away safely in a corner while you risk your arse every day!" I had glared at him, not angry, just hurt, and hoping he wouldn't answer like I thought he would.

"I would risk my arse for you any day, Anna." Oh, those loathed words…

"I would rather you stay safe," I had retorted.

"And what?" he had exclaimed incredulously. "Wait around for everybody else to 'kill Voldemort'? You know we can't do it, but I can bloody well try to prevent you from getting hurt!" Silence had followed his words, except for the soft taps of the rain of increasing strength colliding with the solid ground.

"I just don't want to lose you," I had whispered inaudibly. Apparently, he had heard, for he wrapped me in his embrace once again.

"You won't, I swear to you," he had answered. "Before you die, you'll see me again. You'll see. We'll be together again someday." He kept that promise to me. I knew he would. It was a simple promise, of course. We met many times leading up to baby Harry James Potter's birth. I was named godmother, he, the godfather. I had always expected Remus to be godfather, but he had politely refused, stating that he could not care for the young Potter because of his condition if the time ever came that he had to. I visited the Potters occasionally to play with baby Harry, but during all those times, Sirius had been absent, on a mission with Remus and James. But after a while, my visits grew fewer and far between. After a while, my presence was all but gone from the Potter Mansion.

I was present only at few Order meetings because the Headmaster felt it wise that I get out of my safe house as few times as possible. I attended one, and learned of the Potters going into hiding. Soon afterwards, I stopped leaving the house altogether.

And one week later, the Potters joined my family, excluding little Harry. I was relieved, greatly so, and I expected that Sirius and I would get custody of Harry. I was wrong. The next time I had seen Sirius, he was behind the bars and surrounded by the despised beings called Dementors.

He was thin and weary-looking, contrasting to the Sirius Black I had known in Hogwarts. This one was unshaven, messy, and downright… dirty.

"Sirius…" I had said. My voice was low, and my throat dry from not speaking in such a long time. That had been the first word I had uttered ever since the Potters had…

"Anna…?" he'd muttered to himself, blinking repeatedly. "You're not a… dream, are you? You're real, this time?" He had stumbled towards the cell where I was waiting. Despite his unclean state, the second he had reached the area I was at, he and I reached for each other, successfully gaining contact.

After a while, I had spoken again. "What happened?" I had inquired softly. He retold his tale, and my fury towards the slimy, little rat grew until my powers started going out of control. He calmed me, although he seemed to agree with my anger. After a few more hours, the Dementors had started to come closer. I had received the hint and prepared my goodbyes. All of a sudden, he asked me a question. A question I hadn't even expected to come out of his mouth.

"Will you wait for me?" he had asked, taking hold of my hand. I smiled, the first genuine smile that had graced my face in quite a while. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I vow it to you," I had said, meaning every word. Then, I decided to ask him a question of my own. "Will you come back to me?"

My more pessimistic side had whispered in my ear that he would say 'no' and withdraw to himself, but then again, I have always ignored it. It seems it was wrong once again. He had agreed, vowed it to me as well.

As I had left, I was content. But as I reached my home, dreading the future. I ignored it, passing it off as my pessimistic side acting up once again. That time, it was wrong of me to turn away.

That must be why I am standing next to my godson, who knows me not, dressed in black with a white handkerchief I dabbed occasionally at my eyes, standing at a headstone of a grave.

It read:

_In Memory of_

_Sirius "Padfoot" Black_

_A loving godfather,_

_And a fantastic friend._

_May You Rest In Peace._

They forgot to add _'And a wonderful lover._'

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It is dreary outside, and I decided to do a sad, angst-y piece. I haven't written one before, so I need feedback. Perhaps I should step it up to downright sniffling and sobbing, but I swore I wouldn't make anyone cry that much after accidentally making my godsister cry…

_- Jeni Black_


End file.
